Keep Holding On
by EagleCove59
Summary: The Wasabi Warriors have a fantastic day until, someone comes to Seaford High with a gun. How will the gang get to safety before someone gets hurt. But it isn't easy when you have no one to hold...Tragedy strikes and chaos begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Keep Holding On

**KIM**

I walked through the front doors of Seaford High. I ventured through the crowd of students, waiting for school to start. To be honest I loved to get good grades for school, but I just hate getting up in the morning just to sit and learn. Such a bummer. I peered over the heads of some students, looking for that mop of brown hair. I noticed that he was standing next to Tyler Crenshaw by the big stack of stairs. I quickly walked over to him. I tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Latching his attention, he turned around and shot me a bright smile. He turned back to his friend to say goodbye, and turned back to me. He followed me over to our lockers. Already having his stuff in his hand, he leaned against the locker next to mine.

" So Kim how are you this morning? ", He asked me sweetly. This was something I loved about him.

" I'm doing just fine Jack, You? ", I replied pulling out my Math book.

" Well it's fantastic now that you're here." Once he said this my heart just melted seeing the love in his dark hazel eyes. Something I noticed from time to time.

I looked at my sea green watch seeing that Math class started in about 5 minutes.

" Thanks Jack. Hey, I'm going to head to class now before I get trampled by seniors.", He nodded his head and opened his mouth to say something.

" Ok sure, I'll see you later Kim." He then gave me a side hug, then walked off to hang out with Eddie and Jerry.

I huffed and started to think about the relationship that I had with Jack. In my opinion, it was kind of confusing. I mean I can tell he likes me, and I especially like him, but he won't say anything. I shouldn't say anything before our relationship gets too awkward.

My thoughts were knocked off by the sound of doors slamming. Frank. He stood there look stressed and tired. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he wore gray baggy clothes. _He should go take a nap. _The voice in my head commented. I rolled my eyes as he glared at me in disgust. _What a jerk. _I was about to walk away when he pointed something at me. It was … _a gun! _I made a quick movement to the right.

**BANG!**

He pulled the trigger. The sound of the shot rang through the halls like an echo. As I heard shrill sounds of student screaming, I looked back at Frank. He stared at the gun in horror. Shoving the gun back into his jacket pocket, her ran off with the other terrified students. I struggled to get up because of all the people pushing and shoving each other to get to safety.

All Hell broke loose.

**JACK**

**BANG!**

That was the sound I heard before everything became total chaos. Eddie and Jerry had already dropped all their belongings and dashed to the nearest classroom. I frantically looked around for Kim or Milton. Students pushed other students. People were getting pushed to the ground and trampled on, because of the hurry. Sooner or Later the hall became a barren hallway. Abandoned backpack and belongings were scattered all over the floor. Looking from side to side I continued to walk, not caring about my own safety. Something caught my eye. It was blood? Yep, I was sure it was blood. The blood made a path, leading somewhere. Tiptoeing over to the leading destination of the path, I tried to be as quiet as I could be. The path lead to a janitors closet by the AP math class. I could hear sobbing on the other side of the door. I carefully opened the door curiously, earning a scared scream. Laying on the ground was a blond girl with her hands cowering over her face.

"Kim?"


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Holding On

Chapter 2: Growing Pains

**JACK**

"Kim?"

She moved her hands away from her face slowly. Tears streamed down her soft cheeks. I hated to look at people when they cried.

"J-Jack?" she stuttered. She looked at me with a painful face. She looked so vulnerable, something I didn't see a lot with Kim.

_The blood path_, I remembered.

"Um... Kim, are you bleeding anywhere?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. She carefully pulled up her shirt, whimpering at the same time. Blood slowly gushed out of the wound near her side.

I fell to my knees.

Oh Kim. Why did the one getting hurt have to be Kim?

She started to sob again. I managed to hug her without hurting her even more. She nudged her head on my shoulder. I let her cry for a while, as I encouraged her that everything was going to be ok. Well, I hoped everything was going to be ok.

"Hey Kim… Do you know who the shooter was?"

She brushed away a few more tears before answering my question.

"It was Frank", she paused to swipe away her runny nose "I was there when he came into the school and he looked… horrible."

"I wonder why."

I let Kim lay her head on my lap. Kim closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath of air. She opened her mouth to say something.

"When do you think we can leave?"

"I don't know Kim. Probably when they find Frank, and arrest him."

She replied with just saying "oh".

I felt something warm on my leg. I looked down to see blood spreading all over my shirt and Kim's side.

"Kim we need to stop the blood from flowing." I said frantically.

Kim nodded, as I stood up. She leaned up against a shelf trying to find comfort. She whimpered, I looked at her knowing that she was in so much pain. I looked at the shelves in search for some kind of rag or cloth. On the top of one of the shelves held some small white towels. Those will work. I grabbed a few, and bent down next to the injured Kim. She had her eyes closed. I knew she was in a lot of pain, which made me feel my own pain. I lifted up her shirt just enough to see her bloody wound. I grimaced at the sight. I took one of the towels and carefully dabbed the clumpy gooeyness. Every time I touched her wound she winced, leaving me to say "sorry" every once in a while. After most of it was clean, I folded up another towel and gave it to Kim.

"Can you hold this up against your wound for now?"

She looked at me weakly and slowly nodded her head. She pressed the towel against her wound and winced in pain. I laid a supporting hand on her shoulder. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Kim slowly lifted up other arm and slowly with her thumb; she wiped away my longing tear. I gave her a warm smile, and leaned up against the shelf next to her. Grabbing her unoccupied hand, I gave her reassurance that I was there for her. More salty tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't help it, I didn't want Kim or me in this situation, more likely Kim. Every few minutes those same tears would stream down my face. Suddenly Kim's grip on my hand loosened.

"Kim?"

Her face was pale, a pasty color. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. The towel was no longer in her hand, but on the floor full of dripping blood. I was in panic mode.

"Kim wake up. KIM! KIM!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading my first few chapters! I really appreciate the kindness you guys have been showing me. Thank you soooooo much! ****J**

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or the characters. **_But I would like to own Leo Howard…_** Hehehe (Serious Face o-o) Just kidding…**

Keep Holding On

Chapter 3: Hallway to Freedom

**MILTON**

This morning was a disaster. My stepmother Luciana took to long to get ready for _work._ I know she actually doesn't go to work, but instead goes to her second husband's house. _Slut. _She only uses my dad for the money he inherits. My Dad deserves better. Right now we were driving to Seaford High. The car swerved to the right _again._ Honestly Luciana is a HORRIBLE driver. Once in awhile she would check her make-up in the mirror above her. This action caused the car to drive out of place. I was gripping onto the sides of my seat, hanging on for dear life. My knuckles were as white as could be. We were now only about a mile down from the school. _9:15 a.m._ My watch read. I was already late for school, and school started at 8:45 a.m.

I hated when my Dad had to leave early in the morning for work. That left me with Luciana. Then she had to drive me to school.

We were now driving down the street to my school. Luciana made a quick swerve to the left, making me hit my face on the window. _Ow. One of these days I will get into a car crash… _My thought reminded me. I grabbed my backpack and held onto the door handle. I couldn't wait to get out of this stupid car. We turned the corner to the school. _Finally._

Sirens. Police cars. Ambulances. S.W.A.T teams. Investigators. News crews.

What the Hell was going on?

**JERRY**

I didn't know what was going on, but all I know is that someone in the school has a gun. Me and Eddie were huddled up in the French class room with other students. I looked around at the people who occupied the room. Some were crying. Some were hyperventilating. Truman ended up in the same classroom as us , and he was passed out on the floor. I wondered where Milton, Kim, and Jack were. I hope none of them are hurt. Eddie had his hands in his face as he spoke quietly to himself. Poor Eddie. Poor everyone. I was even sorry for the shooter. I mean, I know that he or she is causing the violence at the moment ,but they are probably confused with life so decided to take out their anger on everyone else.

" Hey Eddie," he looked at me with a questioning face," Do you have any water?"

"No, but I will start to go crazy if we don't get out of here."

I looked at him and nodded.

I think I was going to go crazy to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I love all your positive comments. I have to say you all are very kind with your words. :D And By the way I love the name Fufucuddleypoops, very… unique **

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or the characters.**

Keep Holding On

Chapter 4: Dark Days

**JACK**

My heart was beating so fast that I thought that I was going to throw it up. This very exact moment was completely terrifying. My hopes almost gave up until I heard Kim say "so…so t-tired." My eyes lit up in relief, relief that Kim was still alive. No more time for waiting. I was getting Kim to health right now. I put one of my arms under the back of her knees, and I put my other arm behind the small of her back. By the flip of a switch Kim was up in my arms. Turning around I opened the closet door slowly, not wanting to catch any attention. I stepped outside into the hallway. Looking from left to right, I walked down the hall to the main hall. Looking at Kim, her breath was still ragged.

"I would stop walking if I were you."

_What? _I turned around to see Frank standing there holding his gun in his right hand. He lifted the gun up shakily. He showed fear in his eyes.

"Oh Jack. Jack, Jack, Jack." He said in an almost evil way. "You are the reason that I caused this scenery today. And you know why?", he looked at me waiting for an answer.

I looked down at the ground, and then looked back at him. I shook my head as if saying no.

"You exactly know why. You do Jack. You **embarrass** me in front of everyone. You think you are the hero. In my mind you are not the hero, but the loser. I wish my mind was the real deal. I don't get the respect I used to get anymore."

"That doesn't give you the reason to bring a gun to school. You could have asked me to talk to you about these things. If you would stop bullying people around, maybe you would get the right respect."

He looked at me with rage. _Oops. _Wait a minute… Kim! Before he could do anything I screamed out something.

"You injured Kim!"

He looked at the broken girl in my arms. His face softened.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I swear!"

"I know Frank, and if I don't get Kim to the hospital,… then she's going to die" The last part of that sentence made me have a lump in my throat.

"But if I let you out the police are going to arrest me, and I'll go to jail."

"Yeah, but would you want to have the thought stuck in your head forever that you killed someone, or that you didn't kill anyone and take the temporary punishment?"

He looked at the ground as if he was thinking. He faced me, a few tears streaming down his face. He struggled to say something.

"Leave. Just go."

Hope filled in my heart.

"Thanks Fra-"

He looked enraged, furious with a twinge of remorse.

"GO! Leave before I change my mind!", he yelled.

Nodding my head, I ran towards the entrance with Kim in my arms.

"We're almost there Kimmy. Stay with me!"

Unlocking and opening one of the doors, I ran as fast as I could, careful not to drop Kim. The Ambulance workers took Kim from my arms. I was pushed down to my knees as the police checked me for any weapons or guns. I looked back at the door and saw lots of police and S.W.A.T officers entering the building. Looking back at the Ambulance, Kim was being hooked up to a gurney. Thank god she will be okay. Students came running out. Their faces full of relief, and joy from being released from that darn school. I was able to get up now that the police checked me. I stood up and turned towards the school doors. Frank was being held by multiple police officers, and was carried away into a police car. Jerry and Eddie came running out. They looked around and saw me. They ran over to me yelling my name multiple times.

"Jack, Thank god you're ok!", Eddie told me.

"Jack? Why do you have blood on your shirt?", Jerry questioned me. He probably noticed the big blood stain on my shirt.

"Guys… there's something you should know…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! I was so happy that you guys wanted me to continue, so I guess I will. **

**I do NOT own Kickin' it or the characters.**

Keep Holding On

Chapter 5: Take a Breath

**KIM**

The pain was excruciating.

Even though my blood was slowly draining out minute by minute, I didn't want to give up on the gang, or on Jack. Shortly after I passed out… I think, I realized I was being put onto a gurney. The attendants were hooking me up to a bunch of wires and machines. I tilted my head up a little to see if I could find Jack. _Ow._ Never mind that really hurt. The side of my abdomen felt like it was on fire, and some parts in my body were starting to get numb. More tears found their way falling down my face. I hated this feeling. My numbness took over me and I was out like a light

When I woke up, I had a massive headache. Looking around I noticed almost everything was white. _Probably a hospital._ I looked down at my hands, and wiggled my fingers checking to see if I wasn't immobile. _Wiggle, wiggle. _Now how about my toes. _Nothing, nothing, wiggle. _Victory! I squealed in delight. Wait, ow, my head. Maybe I shouldn't have squealed. I grasped my head in pain.

"You enjoying yourself?", someone said and chuckled after.

Jack was standing at the door with a root beer in his hand, and a soft smile playing on his face. I laughed a little before replying.

"I was just checking to see if I was going to be paralyzed for life. But as you can see I can wiggle my fingers and toes so I'm good."

He laughed shortly, and came to sit in the chair next to my bed.

"Kim, I'm glad that you're ok, but the doctor said that you'll probably be in pain for a few weeks. And because you were … well shot; your side will probably be sore for a while. But overall you're alive."

_Oh jack._ I was about to hold his hand, but we were interrupted.

Choruses of people saying 'Kim' entered the room. Jack looked at me and told me he would be right back. I nodded and faced all of my friends. Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stood there with flowers and teddy bears in there hands.

"Hi guys"

Instead of them all saying hi back they gather around my bed and hugged me fiercely.

"Ow, ow, ow guys injured blonde here, injured blonde. But thanks guys."

They backed up with small apologetic smiles, and put the flowers and bears on the table next to the window. A big vase of roses sat in the middle of the table. _Who gave me those?_

"If you are wondering were those flowers came from, they're from Jack.", Eddie told me, showing off his set of braces._ Oh._

"Kim we're happy that you are ok." Rudy told me.

"Thanks. Um… do you guys know if my parents are here?"

Rudy let his head fall down.

"Kim your parents both had to go on a business trip. We called them and told them about today, but they just said they would be back in two weeks." I found myself staring at my hands. "But you know what Kim?" I looked up at Rudy. "You have us." This made me feel better.

Jack came back in the room with a doctor._ Hm._

"I see you're awake Kim." I nodded at the doctor's words. "I bet you noticed the small pain in your side. From the massive blood loss, you probably will feel dizzy from time to time, but we had to give you a blood transfusion before your body powered down. I have some medicine that will help the pain decrease, but we're going to have to keep you in here for a few days."

He checked my IV and the machines, and shot me a bright smile. After he left the room, the boys put their attention back to me. Rudy was the first to speak up.

"How about I go get some Falafel Phil's and we can eat some lunch together?" I smiled at his suggestion. We all agreed, and Rudy left the room.

I had my friends and everything was back to the way things were. Just how I liked it.

**Thanks for reading my story. I'd like to give a thank you to all the followers and reviewers! I can't list them all, but… THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! :D I'll make sure to make more stories. Thanks! **


End file.
